Nidaime Namikaze
by TAV69
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was born a few years earlier? He grew up with his parents, will be the Kyubi jinchuriki but much later and is the same age as Kakashi and is also attending the academy with Kakashi and the others. It will differ a lot from the anime/manga and he will face new enemies and also be in lot more battles. The pairings will happen much later.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected development

I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy the story. FYI, Naruto doesn't have whiskers in this story. I personally feel he looks much better without the whiskers. His whiskers will only appear when he uses the fox's chakra and that will be only later on in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 An Unexpected development

It was night time and two people were walking in the empty forest. "I still remember, 8 years ago, you saved from the Kumogakure shinobi who came to capture me. That was the day I first fell in love with you" said the girl with a small blush on her face who was walking beside a man.

She has fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair which was tied up in a high ponytail and strands on the side of her face. She wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short sleeved shirt and black from fitting pants that reached her calves. She wore the standard shinobi sandals and bandages on her right thigh.

"I actually fell in love with you Kushina when you first entered the academy" said the man smilingly. He is fair skinned man with bright blue eyes, spiky blonde hair having jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. He also wore the standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

"I don't know how, but you always say the right things at the right time" said Kushina who blushed even more. Minato just laughed. "So how is your new jutsu creation going?" asked Kushina with a small smile.

"The theory part is all done, now I have to start creating the jutsu. Who knows how long that will take" said Minato. "Why don't you ask Jiraiya-sensei for help, he might be able to give some insight? In spite of his perverted nature he is a great shinobi" said Kushina with a slightly irritated tone.

"I did. But I guess it was too much for him and he couldn't offer any advice. But… Jiraiya-sensei is too amazing, I am nothing when compared to him" said Minato proudly. "I noticed that you always smile when talking about Jiraiya-sensei" said Kushina. Minato stopped walking.

"I didn't have any parents and always had a void in my heart. When I became part of team Jiraiya, I became really happy that I am being trained by a legendary Sannin, The more I spend time with him and the more we became close. I could go and talk to him about anything and he will always have an answer. I guess, that's one of the reason he's called a sage…and gradually he began to fill the void in my heart left by my parents. Especially after my teammates died we became so close that the only thing left is to call him dad. He is truly amazing" said Minato as he looked at the stars in the sky with a small smile on his face.

Kushina looked at him in worry and walked towards him, "After I fell in love with you, I became even happier. For the first time in my life I knew what a mother's love would have been, so thank you" said Minato as he grasped Kushina's hand and continued walking. Kushina rested her head on Minato's biceps. Both of them had contended expression on their faces.

After a few seconds, "What is the important thing you want to talk to me about?" asked Minato. Kushina suddenly jumped and moved a few steps back, "Actually I forgot about that ya know" and smiled sheepishly.

"I went to the hospital today" said Kushina in a low tone. "Why, what is the matter? Did you get hurt, if so where and is it healed, do you need more medicine or something?" asked the flustered Minato and talking very fast. Kushina just laughed.

"Even in the face of lots of enemies you still remain calm, but when it comes to me you just get so flustered, it's quite funny" said Kushina still laughing. "Of course I will, you are my life" said Minato scratching the back of his head.

Kushina looked at Minato, "Your life is having another life in a few months" and sported a small smile. "What….wait… you mean…" trailed Minato with shock on his face. "Yes…that's why I went to the hospital today, I…am pregnant" said Kushina and was slightly embarrassed. Hearing the comment, Minato still had the same stunned expression as before. After a few seconds he fell down.

"Minato" shouted Kushina and rushed to his aid. Both of them sat on the bench nearby and didn't speak anything. "Are you sure about this?" asked Minato finally breaking the silence. Kushina just nodded her head. "How is this possible…I was very careful…so how?" asked Minato.

"It's not 100% guaranteed ya know" said Kushina in a nervous tone. Minato turned his head to the opposite side and had a serious expression on his face. Kushina noticed this, "Do you not want to have children with me?" asked in a worried tone.

"Who said so?" asked Minato almost immediately. "Someday I want to have a family with you, there's no doubt that. Both of us are only 18 and we have got our whole life ahead of us. We are very young and also I don't know the first thing being a parent. It's scary you know, what if I screw it up, what if the kid doesn't like me…" trailed Minato in a sad tone.

"I am also scared ya know. I have seen people raising a child and they struggle with it for the first few years. After I heard the news I also thought the same things. I even thought of abortion" said Kushina in a sad voice. Minato shocked at hearing this, "Kushina..."

"But then I thought about you and everything became clear. The child is blessed to have a father like you and I am sure that with you by my side, I can even move mountains. I then decided that I will have this baby. So be brave Minato. You have always been my hope and together we can do this" said Kushina and squeezed his hand tightly which was on the bench.

Minato suddenly turned around and hugged Kushina tightly, "I hope this baby will turn out to be strong just like you" and Kushina slowly started crying and both of them remained like that for the next few seconds.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kushina with her head on Minato's shoulders. "First we have to get married that's for sure" said Minato and Kushina nodding her head in agreement. "About living, my house is already big so do you want to live in that house?" asked Minato smilingly. "Okay" said Kushina smiling.

"…I guess…I will speak to the hokage-sama about this" said Minato after thinking for a few minutes. "Why him?" asked Kushina after she got up from the bench. "He's already been a dad once so he has the experience and you can also talk with Biwako-san, she also has a lot of experience and she might help you" said Minato with a small smile.

"Okay fine" said Kushina and smiled. "Let's go to our home" said Minato and got up. He thought about something for a moment, performed the ram seal and immediately created a shadow clone. The shadow clone disappeared. "Why did you that?" asked Kushina. "If you are going to live with me from now on, you need all your things, right?" asked Minato. Kushina just smiled and both of them started walking.

[Next Day]

"Minato, what a surprise, Why are you here so early in the morning?" asked the man who opened the door. A short, tan skinned man with dark brown hair and having a small goatee. He wore black shirt and pant with shinobi sandals. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and he is currently the strongest man in the village "hokage-sama do you have time to speak with me?" asked Minato. Hiruzen was about to answer when someone else appeared behind him.

A tall, well built, fair skinned man having long spikey white hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a green short kimono and matching pants with a mesh shirt underneath. He wore a red haori over that with hand guards, wooden sandals and a black belt underneath accompanying it. He is also carrying a large scroll on his back and wears a horned forehead protecting with kanji for oil written on it. "Jiraiya" said Hiruzen as he put his scroll down and stood up and turned to face him.

"It's good to see you Jiraiya" said Hiruzen smilingly. "Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Minato. "Old man, Minato it's good to see the both of you too. I am going to write the next book on the Icha Icha series, so I wanted to get some inspiration. I roamed all around the world, but the girls here in Hi no Kuni (land of fire) and especially Konoha are something else. I am so grateful to be born in such a place" said Jiraiya having fake tears.

Both of them had deadpanned expression on their faces, "Why doesn't this guy ever grow up" thought Hiruzen. "Why should he behave like this" thought Minato. "So leaving that aside why are you here Minato" asked Jiraiya.

"It's good that you are also here sensei, there is something important that I must talk to the both of you, can we talk inside?" asked Minato. All three of them went inside and sat down on the cushion. "Jiraiya, Minato how are you both?" asked a female voice. Both of them turned back.

A woman with brown hair kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes with slightly visible creases at the corner of her eyes and mouth. She is wearing a purple kimono like dress and sandals. "I am good thank you for asking" replied Minato. Jiraiya gave a thumbs up sign. "Why don't you also join the conversation Biwako-san, it's better that way" said Minato. Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen became very curious.

"I will get some tea and then we can talk" said Biwako and went inside. "How's your son doing? Last I heard is working in the capital as the daimyo's guard "said Minato. "He's doing really well, in fact the daimyo personally wanted him to come to the capital" said Hiruzen proudly. "Good" said Minato

So Minato, how's the new jutsu coming along?" asked Jiraiya. "Jutsu?" asked Hiruzen. "A few years ago he actually came to me with the idea of creating a jutsu but sadly I couldn't help him. Since then he is working on his own to create that jutsu" said Jiraiya proudly.

"You are already strong with your Hiraishin no Jutsu (flying thunder god technique). I think it's even stronger than what Tobirama-sensei created and now you are creating a brand new jutsu. You are really something else. At this rate you might even be the next hokage" said Hiruzen smilingly. "No hokage-sama, I am nowhere near your level yet. To answer your question Jiraiya-sensei, the theory part of it is over and I am going to start creating it" said Minato happily.

"Nice" said Jiraiya. "Can you tell me what this jutsu you are creating is?" asked Hiruzen in a curious tone. "After finishing it you can see it for yourself, what do you say Minato?" asked Jiraiya and Minato nodded his head in agreement. "Then finish the jutsu fast" said Hiruzen smilingly. After a few seconds Biwako got four cups of tea, laid it on the table in front of them and sat beside Hiruzen.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" asked Biwako. "You see. Kushina went to the hospital yesterday and she found that she is pregnant" said Minato with a nervous chuckle. Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen were visibly shocked while Biwako just raised her eyebrows while drinking tea. No one spoke for the next few seconds. It was so quiet that the sound of the wind can be heard.

"Hello…everyone" said Minato and trying to get everyone's attention. "What the hell were you thinking/ you are really amazing" shouted both Hiruzen and Jiraiya where the former was angry while the other one clearly happy.

"Why are you happy about this Jiraiya?" asked Hiruzen to Jiraiya. "I am going to be a grandparent and also I got the content for my next book, so why wouldn't I be happy" said Jiraiya smilingly. Minato didn't know whether to be happy or get angry at that comment. "But both of them are only 18 years. They are too young to be parents and they have got the whole life ahead of them. How are they going to manage?" asked Hiruzen to Minato and Jiraiya. Both of them didn't have an answer.

"That's why are here aren't we? To help him raise this child" said Biwako. All of them looked at Biwako. "There's no point crying over spilt milk, what's done is done. Both of them are adults and decided to have the baby, so what we have to think about is how we can be of help" said Biwako in a stern voice. "Wow" thought the rest

"I want to say one important thing before we go on with this conversation" said Biwako. "Kushina is the Kyuubi jinchuriki, during pregnancy her seal weakens and the Kyuubi has a high chance of coming out" said Biwako. "Yes, I considered that possibility but never thought it was possible" said Minato seriously.

"Yes it is possible and it happened with the previous jinchuriki Mito Uzumaki-sama" said Biwako. Hiruzen and Minato remained silent. "Wait… Mito-san was the Kyuubi jinchuriki, I never knew that" said Jiraiya and looked at the both of them. They didn't say anything. "Both of you knew and didn't say anything, some student and sensei you are" scoffed Jiraiya.

"Be quiet Jiraiya, you are not supposed to know that in the first place. The only one who knew are Hiruzen, me, Kushina, a few high rank officials and later on Minato. It was done this way for security reasons. So don't go telling these to people including your teammates" said Biwako. Jiraiya nodded his head in obedience.

"Good, now after Kushina' pregnancy you need to immediately strengthen the seal or it will endanger her life, you got that?" asked Biwako. Minato nodded his head. "The only ones who will know of this are the people in this room and a few high ranking officials if necessary. The operation will be done in secret and I will oversee the entire operation so you don't need to worry about anything" said Biwako.

"Thank you for all that you are doing for us" said Minato as he bowed his head down. "Don't worry…you and Kushina are like children to me and it is the parents duty to look after the children. Tell Kushina to come and meet me in the evening so that I can explain everything in detail, is that okay with you Hiruzen?" asked Biwako with a small smile on her face.

"Why are you asking me, you already said everything that is needed to be said, the only thing I can add is about the security. I will personally be there to protect her along with a few of my trusted anbu. What about you Jiraiya?" asked Hiruzen "Of course I will be there, you don't need to worry about anything" said Jiraiya smilingly.

"That's it then. Is there anything you want to ask Minato?" asked Hiruzen. "Before I have the child, I want to marry Kushina. How do I go about that?" asked Minato. "Don't worry about that, we will take care of all the preparations for the marriage. The only problem is we have to do this in secret and you will also have to keep your marriage a secret till the baby is born" said Biwako. Minato didn't say anything.

"I also agree with that" said Hiruzen. "Only very close people will attend the marriage. If people knew you are getting married so early, they will start asking lot of questions and the information will spread like wildfire all over the world with people forming theories on why you got married so early. You are also very popular with the ladies so it will create even more problems" said Hiruzen. Minato chucked nervously.

"The best course of action is to keep this a secret and after having the kid you can tell everyone, is that okay?" asked Hiruzen. All of them agreed. "Good" said Hiruzen. "One more thing" said Minato. "Yes?" asked Hiruzen.

"It…it's about being a parent" asked Minato nervously. "That part no one can teach you. It has to come naturally, of course we can always guide you but you have to find the answer by yourself" said Hiruzen with a smile on his face.

Minato looked outside for a few seconds and took a deep breath. He then looked at Hiruzen with a determined expression on his face. "Then I will take my leave" said Minato and stood up. "I will also come with you" said Jiraiya and also stood up. Both Hiruzen and Biwako, stood up and showed them off. "Wow…that was really unexpected" said Hiruzen as he closed the door. "I know and Minato is really brave for going through with this" said Biwako. "He was always brave, even when the Kyuubi attacked our village a few years back" said Hiruzen smilingly

"You know, if Jiraiya is going to be a grandfather, you are going to be a great grandfather" said Biwako with a small smile. "I don't think it works that way and even if it does, I am too young to be a grandfather, let alone a great grandfather" said Hiruzen with a slight irritation in his tone.

"Keep telling yourself that. You just might feel young" mocked Biwako. Hiruzen sported a small smile to that statement.

[With Minato and Jiraiya]

Both of them walked silently. "You are going to become a father that was quick" said Jiraiya smilingly. "Jiraiya sensei…I…" said Minato nervously. "You always make the right decisions kid. That part has always been true. As usual I will always trust your decisions. So there's no need to falter" said Jiraiya smilingly. Minato smiled nodded his head.

"Were you really going to use my love story in your book?" asked Minato. " of course, you are really amazing. Now my readers can expect something unexpected in the next book" said Jiraiya with a happy smile. "I see" said Minato. Jiraiya looked at Minato in confusion. They reached home and Kushina opened the door.

"So Minato how did it go?" asked Kushina eagerly, she noticed Jiraiya standing behind him. "Jiraiya-sensei how are you?" asked Kushina. "I am fine thank you" said Jiraiya. Minato took Kushina a few feet away from Jiraiya and whispered something in her ear. Jiraiya looked even more confused. Kushina came forward smilingly and suddenly punched him in the face so hard that he fell 20 feet away from the door.

"Sorry I won't use you guys as a material for my next book, I promise" said Jiraiya sadly as he was nursing a broken nose. "Good…now Minato, what did they say" asked Kushina eagerly after changing her focus from Jiraiya to Minato. He explained everything in detail. Kushina became so happy that she hugged him tightly.

"Then we are going to be parents" said Kushina happily still hugging him. "Yes we are" said Minato smilingly. "I will go meet Biwako-san after some time" said Kushina breaking from the hug. "Okay, then why don't I go to the hokage's office to see if I have any mission to do" said Minato and turned to Jiraiya, "why don't you also come Jiraiya-sensei. It's been a long time since we have been on a mission" asked Minato.

Jiraiya just smiled and walked towards the door. "I will see you later, then" said Minato. Kushina waved her hand happily. Both of them used Shunshin no jutsu (body flicker technique) and landed in front of the hokage tower. "Ah Minato, Jiraiya why are you here?" asked Hiruzen smoking his pipe.

"We want to go on a mission together, after I became jonin we never went on a mission together" said Minato. "I see, if both of you are going on a mission then the only mission I can give you are S ranks. SO take this one" said Hiruzen and handed over the sheet. Hiruzen started explaining about the mission.

[With Kushina]

Few hours have passed since Minato and Jiraiya left. "I have finished my lunch, might as well go meet Biwako-san" said Kushina and left the house. She went to their house and knocked on the door. "Ah Kushina, come in" said Biwako smilingly. Kushina entered the house and both of then went to the hall.

"Before we start our conversation" said Biwako and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations. It is quite soon for the both of you but I am very happy that you are pregnant and going to become a mom" and Kushina had tears forming around her eyes. "Sorry Biwako-san, I suddenly remember my mother" said Kushina after she broke away from the hug. Biwako continued smiling.

"Okay now that is over let us come to the main point, I am sure Minato would have told you already but let me explain it, in detail once more" said Biwako and started talking. It went on for few hours.

"About the marriage, you don't need to worry about anything. I will personally take care of everything. Your job is just to look pretty at the wedding, in fact that is also not a problem since you are already so pretty" said Biwako to which Kushina blushed slightly. "About the wedding date…" trailed Kushina.

"If you don't mind can we have it next month consisting of only very few people of course" said Biwako. Kushina just smiled. "Before I forget, no more going on mission till you have given birth is that clear" said Biwako sternly.

"Then what will I do at home when Minato's not there?" lamented Kushina. "You will be with me whenever Minato's not there and I will teach you all things regarding parenting and pregnancy" said Biwako even more sternly. Kushina looked at Biwako intensely for a few seconds, "Fine, I will do what you say" sighed Kushina, in defeat. "Good" said Biwako smilingly.

The months have gone by and all the wedding preparations have been done. The wedding was happening in an unknown place. The ones who attended the wedding are Biwako, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and a few others. Two elderly people were standing behind Hiruzen.

One is a light-skinned woman who has grey hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional hair needle. There are pearls located on her hair needle with tassels on the other end. She wears a long earring. Her attire consists of a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket and a sash over it. She has squinted eyes and is wearing sandals

The other one is an elderly man with grey hair, a beard and glasses. He also has a prominent jaw-line structure. He is wearing the typical light orange kimono with a long white scarf covering his neck and is wearing sandals.

"Thank you for coming Koharu" said Hiruzen as he turned back and looked at the both of them. "What are you talking about Hiruzen? It's our duty as elderly people to bless the young ones and we also did not come because she is the Kyuubi jinchuriki or he is an established shinobi. Both of them don't have any parents and it is our duty to stand in place of their parents" said Koharu in a slightly irritated tone. Hiruzen just smiled

"You too Homura" said Hiruzen smilingly. "What she said" said Homura who was also smiling. There were three young shinobi who were standing in the opposite direction of Koharu and Homura. "Look it's the council members Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado" said the larger one of the three.

He is fair skinned, tall, slightly plump man with short spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks and wore a black suit with armour that has the kanji for food on it and bandages tied on his right thigh. He wears hand guards with the forehead protector with silver hooped earrings with black shinobi sandals. "You are right Choza, it's really surprising that both of them are here today" said another man.

He is a fair skinned man having blue-green eyes and a well-defined jaw line. He has medium length ash blonde hair reaching his shoulders, silver hooped earrings and is wearing the standard Konoha flak jacket with full sleeved black shirt and black pants with black shinobi sandal. "Why don't you leave it at that Inoichi, it's so troublesome to think about" said the guy who was standing in the middle.

A fair skinned man with dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail and having dark eyes. He wore the mesh shirt underneath the Konoha flak jacket and black shinobi sandals and silver hooped earrings. "For you everything is troublesome isn't it Shikaku" said Choza smilingly. Inoichi also smiled for that comment

"Now this is surprising, the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho are present for this wedding" said Homura with a small smile. "Are they really needed for this wedding, this being secretive and all" asked the irritated Koharu.

"I understand what you are saying, but Minato insisted they attend his wedding. After all five of them are classmates and Minato is also really close with those three. I actually think it's good that they are here today" said Hiruzen smiling. Homura nodded his head in agreement while Koharu was still not convinced.

"So how's the generation of Ino-Shika-Cho doing?" asked Jiraiya as he walked towards them. All three of them immediately stood in attention and bowed. "We are fine, thank you for asking Jiraiya-sama" said Shikaku. "How are you doing?" asked Choza as they all came back to their previous position.

"I am fine, thank you for asking, so any plans of getting married like your friend?" asked Jiraiya with a small smirk on his face. "Nothing for the next 10 years Jiraiya-sama" answered Inoichi seriously. "I am content with just eating for now" answered Choza. "I don't ever want to get married, women are just scary" said Shikaku in a lazy manner. "You might say that now but there's a high chance that you are the one who is going to get married after Minato" mocked Jiraiya. "Please don't spoil this day Jiraiya-sama" said Shikaku in a sad voice. Inoichi, Choza and Jiraiya laughed. "It's good that you have come Choza, Shikaku, Inoichi" said Minato as he came forward to greet them.

He is wearing a blue kimono with wooden slippers. "Of course that what friends are for" said Choza smilingly. "We always knew you were fast, but this speed is off the charts" said Shikaku with a small smile. "That's true" said Inoichi. Minato just chuckled nervously. Behind Minato, Kushina slowly walked towards them wearing a red kimono with wooden slippers. The others looked at Kushina in awe.

"She's looking like a goddess" said Inoichi to Shikaku and he nodded his head in agreement. Kushina walked and stood next to Minato. "I forgot to mention, congratulations on your pregnancy" said Choza smilingly. "Same here" said the smiling Inoichi. "Thank you Choza, Inoichi" said Kushina who also smiled.

"You know I never said this but you guys are always the perfect couple, from the academy till now. So be happy and enjoy this day. If you want any help regarding the kid, please let us know and we will do whatever we can to help" said Shikaku smilingly. "Thank you Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza for coming today. You guys are just amazing friends" said Minato and moved towards Jiraiya.

"I am very happy for you kid…for the both of you" said Jiraiya smilingly. Both Minato and Kushina happily nodded their heads and met with the others. Soon the wedding got over without any problems. Then the next few months have passed and Kushina was growing bigger and bigger.

One day, Minato and Jiraiya were sitting on the dinner table and talking. "We have decided on the name of our kid Jiraiya-sensei" said Minato smilingly. "Good but before that who named the kid, I am pretty sure it was you right Kushina?" asked Jiraiya to Kushina who was standing behind Minato.

"I know what you mean Jiraiya-sensei, he might be good at everything else, but when it comes to naming things he's just the worst" said Kushina angrily. Minato scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Jiraiya chuckled. "But in this case, we already decided on the name from the beginning and Minato was the one who suggested it" said Kushina smilingly.

"Ok…what is the name of the kid" asked Jiraiya curiously. "We want to name our kid Naruto" said Kushina. Jiraiya was shocked to hear this statement. "Are…are you okay with that. I thought of the name while eating ramen" said Jiraiya nervously.

"The main character on your novel the tales of the gutsy ninja is very inspiring. The determination to never give up is really cool and I want my son to have that characteristic so would you give me permission to name our child Naruto Jiraiya-sensei" asked Minato smilingly. Kushina put her hand on Minato shoulders and one hand on her stomach, "Naruto…it really is a nice name"

"Then that makes me his godfather right…but are you really sure about this?" asked Jiraiya. "You are my sensei and you are a great ninja who possess the true talent of a ninja and my son having a godfather like you is a blessing, so don't worry" said Minato. Jiraiya looked shocked at hearing this statement.

"With me and you teaching him, there's a hell of a chance that he might be the greatest ninja in the world, past and present" said Jiraiya smilingly. "Hopefully he doesn't take his mother's personality" said Minato and laughed. Jiraiya also laughed. "What is wrong with my personality?" asked Kushina in an irritated tone and slowly crushing Minato's shoulders.

"It was just a joke, don't be so angry about that" said Minato nervously. Kushina just scoffed and went inside. Both Jiraiya and Minato were trying hard to pacify her.

A few months later Kushina gave birth to Naruto. Minato immediately reinforced the seal and so there were no complications at all. Kushina gave birth without any problems.


	2. Chapter 2 Different Shinobi, Different L

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own Naruto. Sorry for the delay. I have a few personal problems to handle. I will certainly publish new chapters but it will be at a slower rate. After my problems are all sorted out it will be much faster. Thank you for your patience and hope you will continue supporting me.

* * *

Chapter – 2 Different Shinobi, Different Life

It was mid-afternoon and in an unknown place, the sound of a baby crying can be heard. "Look at him Minato, he's so tiny and cute and he has yellow hair just like you," said Kushina looking at Naruto who was crying and Kushina was also crying a little bit. Minato came forward and kissed Kushina in the cheek. "The seal is reinforced and both of you are completely healthy," said Minato smilingly.

"Congratulations to the both of you and a job well done Kushina," said Biwako smilingly as she looked at the both of them. "Honestly, you could have done a much better if you were not panicking all the time Minato" mocked Biwako. "What can I do Biwako-san? I have never seen Kushina like this and I was also very helpless and also very scared for that matter" said Minato in a sad voice with a slight embarrassment. "I am just joking, you handled it much better than I thought you would since you are really young," said Biwako laughingly

"Thank you for all that you have done over the past year. I am truly indebted to you for working so hard in your current state" said Minato as he bowed his head down completely. "Don't tell me…Hiruzen already told you didn't he?" asked Biwako. Minato just nodded his head. "I told him not tell you till you guys had the baby. Seriously why did he have to blab like that" said Biwako in an irritated tone.

"What does she mean Minato?" asked Kushina in a low exhausted voice. "She is actually three months pregnant" replied Minato smilingly. Kushina visibly shocked, "congratulations to you too Biwako-san, I am truly very sorry for troubling you like this when you already in such a state," said Kushina trying not to sound exhausted.

"Have you decided the name for the baby?" asked Minato who was sitting beside Kushina. "If it's a boy we decided to call him Asuma. We haven't decided on the name of the girl yet" said Biwako. "I see," said Minato.

"Now that's enough not another word out of your mouth, you are already exhausted from delivering a baby. Now just focus on resting for and we can talk about the rest later" said Biwako sternly. Kushina nodded her head and looked at Naruto who was still crying. She kissed gently on Naruto's cheeks and he became quiet for a few seconds and then started crying again.

Then Jiraiya and Hiruzen entered the room. They saw Minato taking the baby in his arms and smiling with Kushina lying beside him. "Congratulations Minato, Kushina," said Jiraiya as he walked towards them happily. He saw Biwako standing in the middle, "Congratulations to you too Biwako-san" said Jiraiya as he was walking.

He went to the baby and started playing with him. "Any complications?" asked Hiruzen as he stood beside Biwako. "No it went peacefully," said Biwako smilingly. "Good," said Hiruzen with a contented smile. "Why did you have to say about my pregnancy to Minato when I specifically told you not to tell them about it until they had the baby?" asked Biwako in an irritated tone.

"One day Minato and I were talking about raising a kid and it came out just like that, sorry about that," said Hiruzen with a small smile. Biwako just sighed in disappointment. "Hokage-sama, thank you for all that you have done for us. I am truly indebted to you" said Minato as he came forward and bowed. "Minato…you're like a son to me. You would come to my aid if I was pinch also so… no worries there" said Hiruzen with a small smile.

All of them stayed there for one hour and after that Minato and Kushina along with Kushina left for their house, Biwako left for the Sarutobi house while Jiraiya and Hiruzen went to the hokage tower.

[Hokage Tower]

Both of them entered the office and while Hiruzen sat in his chair and Jiraiya was sitting on the window sill. "I am glad that went well," said Jiraiya smilingly. "Me too," said Hiruzen as he took out a pipe and started smoking. "So, what are you going to do now?" asked Hiruzen. "I am going to stay here for a few days, help them to settle in with Naruto and then start my journey again," said Jiraiya smilingly.

"That's good, they are going to need all the help they can get because the first few years are going to be rough," said Hiruzen as he blew the pipe. "So…you are going to be a parent again…how do you feel?" asked Jiraiya. "Happy as always…" trailed Hiruzen. "There's a high chance that your kid and Naruto are going to be in the same class when they join the academy," said Jiraiya in a mocking tone.

"Actually, I am looking forward to that…how Naruto does in the academy as his father was a genius who graduated from the academy at age 9. I still remember that day clearly when he took his graduation exam early" said Hiruzen as he looked at the sky from the window.

"Come on…don't be like that. Why are you so hell bent on geniuses I don't know but don't compare the both of them like that, it's not nice. I was the dead last in the academy and now I am feared throughout the world. It's nothing to do with potential and more to do with the determination to never give up" said Jiraiya with a slightly irritated tone.

Hiruzen didn't say anything and continued to smoke, "Fine…speaking of the academy, any news about Tsunade?" and Jiraiya looked away. "According to m spy network, she's been going all around the world, gambling, drinking and nothing more. I think the loss of Nawaki got to her so big that she now determines to spend the rest of her life in gambling and the sad part is she is not even a good gambler" said Jiraiya with a sad tone and with a slight small on his face.

"I see…we have to somehow bring her back to the village, let's start working on that," said Hiruzen and Jiraiya nodded his head. After a few seconds of silence. "By the way why did they name their kid after your book…Minato, being all intelligent should have thought better" said Hiruzen with a slight chuckle.

"Very funny, unlike you he understands my greatness. My student understands me better than my sensei who has seen me since childhood. I think you have gotten senile old man, so why don't you hang up and give your position to Minato, MY student and he will do a much better job of handling things" said Jiraiya proudly with a smile on his face.

"First… I am not that old and I am going to be a parent again and second who is the one writing all the perverted books which do not sell at all when he can be hokage and be a responsible adult?" asked Hiruzen with a smile on his face. "And who is the one who reads my perverted books in spite of being hokage?" asked Jiraiya with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Both of them started laughing out loud. "I seriously missed your banter Jiraiya," thought Hiruzen and continued laughing. Then there was a knock at the door, "hokage-sama, Danzo-sama wished to see you" said a voice from outside. Hiruzen laughed was replaced with a serious expression, "send him in"

An old man with a cane having black shaggy hair and his right eye bandaged with an x shaped scar on his chin and having black eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black or a dark grey robe over the top covering from his feet to his right shoulder entered the room.

"What can I do for you Danzo?" asked Hiruzen as soon as Danzo entered the room. Danzo looked around saw Jiraiya, "Jiraiya how are you, still the same happy-go-lucky kid as always?" with a small smirk on his face. "Wow, still the same mood killer as always and how is that wherever you go that it always feels like someone just died. No wonder the daimyo finds you irksome, hell even I find you irksome after having met you so many times" said Jiraiya who also had a small smirk on his face.

Danzo glared at him while Jiraiya did the same. Both glared at each other for the next few seconds. "That's enough the both of you" shouted Hiruzen and both of them looked away. "Now why have you come to meet me Danzo?" asked Hiruzen. "I came to ask you on how the pregnancy went before being interrupted," said Danzo as only his eyes looked at Jiraiya.

"It went really well. The seal has been reinforced and both the mother and child are healthy" said Hiruzen. "I see…. that's good. Make sure both of them are well protected. There are a lot of enemies out there" said Danzo as he turned around and walked the door. "You mean both outside and INSIDE right?" said Jiraiya producing a mild killing intent. Danzo looked at Jiraiya for a second, bowed his head slightly as he looked at Hiruzen and walked past the door.

"Jiraiya, why do you feel the need to antagonize him so much?" asked Hiruzen with a slight frown. "Don't blame me. His face is like that and every time I meet him for some reason, I feel like punching him in the face and what are we going to do about him?" asked Jiraiya angrily.

"There's nothing to do. Danzo is not foolish enough to do anything like that and you also will be there to protect them if necessary. He just came here to warn me that's all" said Hiruzen. Both of them remained silent. "How is Orochimaru doing?" asked Jiraiya. "Same as always…. going on missions, learning new techniques, nothing to report there," said Hiruzen.

"Okay, I am going to meet Minato now and see whether I can be of any help there. See you later" said Jiraiya smilingly and jumped out of the window. "Why should he always behave like a child," thought Hiruzen smilingly and going through all the papers that are lying on the table.

[With Danzo]

It was late evening and the sky had become dark. Danzo was walking through a dense forest after his meeting with Hiruzen. It seems to be never ending when a small light can be seen from a distance. He walked towards that light. He saw a person sitting down with his back against a tree and writing something on a scroll. He had a lamp beside him. He walked past him when he suddenly got an idea and turned around.

"Why are you sitting here at this time in this dense forest with only a small lamp behind you?" asked Danzo as he came from the shadow and into the light created by the moon. "I like the darkness and it helps me clear my mind," said the man having pale skin, golden eyes with a slitted pupil, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He wore the standard Konoha uniform with flak jacket and wearing a black shirt and pant and regular shinobi sandals with bandages covering both his ankles.

"So, what do you want Danzo-san?" asked the man. "I heard about your genius and your thirst for knowledge. By doing things like this, you are never going to achieve the things you want to achieve. Is this how you want to do things?" asked Danzo. The man looked at Danzo for a few seconds and frowned, "What do you suppose I do? Until I find a better way this is the only solution. " and Danzo sported a small smile.

"Let me help you kick start your vision. I will provide anything and everything for your vision and I mean EVERYTHING" said Danzo and emphasized on the last word. "So, what do you require Orochimaru? asked Danzo. "This is going to be so much fun," thought Orochimaru as he smiled widely and licked his lips.

[With Minato and Kushina]

Meanwhile, Minato and Kushina entered the house with Naruto sleeping quietly in Kushina's arms. Both of them went into the bedroom Kushina laid down on the bed with Naruto by her side. "You are already exhausted, so sleep peacefully with Naruto by your side and if he wakes up, I will take him okay?" asked Minato silently.

Kushina just nodded her head as she was very exhausted. Minato kissed her on the forehead and left quietly. Jiraiya was sitting on the dining table when Minato came out of the room. "So how are you feeling Minato? Now that the exhilarating moment is passed, how does it feel to be a dad?" asked Jiraiya smilingly.

"I don't know, I feel happy of course but nothing nerve-wracking or anything like that, maybe in a few days it might change but right now it is the same, so where did you and the hokage go?" asked Minato smilingly. "We went to his office and there we met Danzo," said Jiraiya as his smile faded from his face. Minato also became serious. "What did he want?" asked Minato and Jiraiya explained everything.

"I see. The hokage-sama is right on that point, he won't do anything foolish like that. I am going to be on my guard for a few days but I don't think anything is going to happen with regards to Danzo" said Minato. "Anyways I am going to be here for a few days so you won't need to be worrying about protection," said Jiraiya smilingly.

"But I was really surprised when the hokage-sama mentioned to me that Biwako-san was pregnant and now there is a high chance both Naruto and their child are going to be in the same class at the academy," said Minato smilingly. "If you are surprised about that, wait till you hear this. Sakumo Hatake's wife is due in two months and also might Duy is going to be a parent next month" said Jiraiya smilingly.

Minato was visibly shocked, "Seriously both of them are going to be parents about the same time, wow" and Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yup that's right, including you, old man so there are going to be more established shinobi's children entering the academy at the same time as Naruto. If those kids end up being as talented as their parents, then Naruto's got huge competition" said Jiraiya

"I am sure he would do well," said Minato smilingly. "How can you say that?" asked Jiraiya with a small smile. "Because his teacher will be Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin after all," said Minato smilingly and Jiraiya looked visibly shocked. "Of course, I will also be teaching him but I want you to be his teacher mainly so that he will be strong just like you," said Minato with an eye smile.

Jiraiya smiled, "then your son better be ready Minato because after I am done with him, he will be the strongest shinobi ever" and Minato just smiled at that statement.

[Somewhere near Amegakure]

"We are now adults, so it's high time we start behaving like one. We are now going to join Amegakure as a ninja and serve under Hanzo the salamander. We are going to make sure Amegakure never becomes another war zone. We are going to make the whole world recognize the greatness of Amegakure. For that, we need to be high up in shinobi ranks and our fame to spread all over the world so that people will think twice to mess with us. It's going to be a tough journey but the three of us together can do it. So, are you guys ready?" asked the man who has short spiky orange hair and brown eyes wearing a short black shirt robe with green trimmings and dark pants and a white belt that he tied in front of the mesh armour underneath. He wore shinobi sandals

"We are with you all the way Yahiko. Just show us the path" said another boy who has pale white skin and straight red hair and black eyes. He was also wearing a short black shirt robe with green trimmings and dark pants and a white belt that he tied in front of the mesh armour underneath and also wore shinobi sandals

"We have trained a lot to get here but why are you guys thinking that we have already achieved our goals when we are only at the starting point and look at the two of you acting all high and mighty when the both of you can't even take care of yourselves without me monitoring" said a female who had a short blue hair, grey eyes with lavender eye shadow. She also wore the same type of clothing as the other two except she wore a skirt with black and white stripes and shinobi sandals.

"Come on Konan, don't say that. All three of us trained so hard for this day and it's finally happening. We are allowed to boast a little bit right Nagato?" asked Yahiko after turning to the other guy. "I agree with Yahiko," said Nagato and looked at the sky, "I am finally strong enough to protect them," thought Nagato and smiled.

"See Nagato agrees with me," said Yahiko gesturing to Nagato. "Of course, Nagato would say that. Even when we were little Nagato always agreed with you" said Konan in an irritated tone and looked at the huge gate in front of them.

She slowly smiled, "You are right. We are allowed to boast for today because today is the day all of us take our first step into the dream that we always wanted to do" and hearing this statement both of them looked at the gate in front of them.

All three of them stood a few feet away from the gates of Amegakure. All three of them looked at each other with determined looks on their faces. "Let's do it," said Yahiko and all three of them took the first step simultaneously.

[Sunagakure]

An old woman and a kid entered a huge room. "Granny Chiyo, what is this room?" asked the kid who was standing beside her. He has wide greyish brown eyes and short red hair. He wore dark green robes with pale poncho around them.

"This room is going to be your workshop from now on," said Chiyo smilingly. Sasori has a confused expression on his face. Yesterday I saw the way you handled those puppets and was really impressed, not even adults can handle the way you handle those puppets as you do and you are just 7 years old. That is very impressive" said Chiyo to which Sasori just smiled.

"Before I explain what we are doing here there are a few things I would like to tell you.…first about your parents, I think you know already but they are dead, they were killed during a mission. It was Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's white fang" said Chiyo in a sad tone. Sasori also became very sad.

"Don't worry Sasori from now on I will be there for you. Yesterday the way you handled those puppets was nothing short of amazing and as such, I am going to teach you everything you need to know about being a puppeteer and how to make puppets. This room was created by your parents so that they can create puppets, but they couldn't see through it" said Chiyo. Sasori looked at the room wide-eyed in shock and amazement hearing the statement.

Chiyo looked at Sasori and smiled, "this is your chance. Make use of this room given to you by your parents and learn everything that I have to teach. Be the greatest puppet master Sunagakure has ever seen and let your name be feared all over the world and bring fame to Sunagakure, Sasori" said Chiyo in determination.

Hearing these words, Sasori had determined expression on his face. "Good, now let's start your lessons," said Chiyo and both of them walked inside.

[Kirigakure]

A five-year-old kid with blue skin and scales on his body, wearing a blue shirt and grey pant was sitting on the pond nearby and putting his hand in the water. Behind him was a huge grey colour building, with the kanji for school written on it. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?" asked the man who was standing behind.

A tall man with black sclerae, no visible pupils and long white hair reaching down to the back and pearl shaped objects encircling his head. He had visible notable creases and visible frown lines around his mouth. He was wearing the standard Kirigakure attire with pin stripped arm and leg guards over a sleeveless haori with a poncho-like scarf around his neck. "I like water so I am playing with it" replied the boy smilingly.

"But you have to attend school, right? So, what are you doing playing here?" asked the man smilingly. "The school is so boring, so I just left" said the boy looking at the water. "Okay, so do you like water that much?" asked the man to which the boy nodded his head with a smile on his face. "But if you go to school you can learn to do a lot of cool stuff with water," said the man.

"I can already do some cool stuff, for example, this," said the boy. The man looked at the pond and saw that there was a medium sized whirlpool in the water. The man had a shocked expression on his face, "that is a chunin level exercise that sometimes even takes a long time for a jonin to do, how can a five-year-old do that?" thought the man.

"Why do you think I don't go to school?" asked the boy. When the man was about to inquire further a teacher came running out of the school. "Hey, how did you do that?" shouted the attendant and when he came closer, he noticed the man standing next to him.

"Mizukage-sama, I didn't know you were coming here," said the attendant and bowed his head. "I just came for a walk that's all, so what were you saying about him?" asked the Mizukage in curiosity. "He was in class a few minutes before but suddenly a splash of water can be heard and when I turned around to see what the noise was about, the boy vanished leaving water behind," said the teacher who also quite shocked.

The Mizukage was stunned at hearing this and immediately turned to the boy and thought "How can a five-year-old already do so much" and bend down to the boy's level. "What is your name boy?" asked the Mizukage smilingly. "Hoshigaki Kisame," said the smiling boy.

[Kumogakure]

A gigantic grey turtle with spikes protruding from its shell with also a forest growing on it. It has a blue underbelly and the turtle is staying in a rest position. One man and a boy can be seen on top of the turtle head and in front of the forest

"Now Bee this is where we are going to train and you are also going to use the time we spend here to train using the Hachibi's chakra," said a dark-skinned, muscular-build, blonde hair man with a goatee. He wore a high collared, sleeveless blue shirt and pant with bandages wrapped around both his knees and Kumogakure flak jacket over it. He also wears white and red striped arm guards and black shinobi sandals.

"It's going to be tough so be prepared," said the man. "No kidding, I am always prepared brother A. I will just give the octopus a nickname as I rap," said Bee. A immediately extended his arm and smiled. Bee initially shocked then also raised his arm and fist-bumped him with a smile on his face.

"Listen up Bee, always tell me everything got it? You are special to me and we are the ultimate tag team" said A. Bee smiled widely and both of them went inside the forest.

[Near Takigakure]

A man was sitting on top of a dead shinobi who had the headband of Takigakure. He was a shirtless tall, tan-skinned man with long dark brown hair. His eyes have green irides, no pupil and red sclerae. He has a muscular build, sweatband covering his forehead and a black coloured mask covering his lower face. His upper body consists of lots of stitches and wore dark green ruffed up pants and black shinobi sandals.

"That was good, getting someone from Taki gives me special high even though the guys are weak and pathetic. Why can't they produce some strong guys or even someone with a high bounty" lamented the man. "Kakuzu, I don't know why you do this but once in a while, you want someone from Takigakure even though they that guy has a low bounty. Do you really hate your village that much?" asked a voice which came from inside the forest.

A bald man with black eyes and a black beard and black eyebrows who has a big scar above his right eyebrow and wearing a light grey cloak with black buttons. "Of course, I do Zangei. They imprisoned me in the village for no reason at all. I have a good reason to hate them. Even though I killed their elders when I escaped from prison for some reason, I still feel hatred towards the village. Every once in a while, I have to kill at least one of the Takigakure shinobi to satiate my bloodlust" said Kakuzu smilingly.

Zangei nodded his head, "so how much does this guy cost?" asked Kakuzu. "Around 25000 ryo" replied Zangei. "Fine, at least that will last for the booze, so any high bounties on the list?" asked Kakuzu as he stood up and put the dead shinobi on his shoulders. "There is a lot on the list," said Zangei. "Fine let's go cash this bounty, then we will have something to eat and drink. Tomorrow we are going on a hunt for one of those high bounties" said Kakuzu smilingly to which Zangei also smiled.

[Somewhere near Land of Earth]

"Damn, why is it that after all I trained it's still so hard to control the beast" thought a man who had red hair, moustache and beard, wearing a large headpiece consisting of three pointed crown-like ridges bearing a forehead protector and a prominent piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved magenta kimono shirts and pants with mesh armour shirt underneath along with calf-length sandals. He also wore a brown sash and a brown armour like a breastplate and armoured lapels falling to his side. He was panting really hard.

"What use am I to the village if I don't control the tailed beast inside me," thought the man as he sat down on the rock nearby. Suddenly he could hear a man's voice who was singing from behind him. He immediately turned around with a kunai on his right hand.

"Woah there, mister I am not a shinobi. I am just a guy who likes travelling" said the man as he came forward slowly with his arms raised up. He was a short man with short brown hair, thick eyebrows and round black eyes. He wears a cream coloured kimono held closely by a purple sash and underneath the kimono, he wears mesh armour which stretches the past the sleeves of his kimono.

"My name is Sabu, what's yours?" asked Sabu who was still standing there. The other man looked at him for a few seconds and put his kunai down, "the name is Roshi" and he sat down again. "So what are you doing here Roshi?" asked Sabu and came beside him. "I am trying to train," said Roshi.

"Nice, so what technique are you training?" asked Sabu and asked whether he can sit beside him. Roshi just nodded his head in affirmation and he sat down. "I am not training a technique but a beast" replied Roshi. Sabu looked around, "I don't see a beast anywhere around here" and Roshi smiled slightly to that statement

"I am trying to control the beast inside of me" replied Roshi. Sabu looked at him for a few seconds, "is it working?" asked and Roshi didn't say anything. "So it's not working…. why don't try a song, that might work," said Sabu with a smile.

"What do you mean song?" asked Roshi inquiringly. "You see I am a music master and have listened to a lot of music during my travels. I have also created my own music at that time. It could help you in some way…. like calming the beast" said Sabu smilingly. "I don't think the beast inside me would calm down like that," said Roshi who smiled even more and looked at Sabu curiously. "Why would you suggest that the technique I mean?" asked Roshi.

"If one doesn't work then you try something else and see if it works. You should always experiment and only by experimenting you could find an answer and that's how I found my music by the way. So I thought it would work for you too" said Sabu. "I don't know about your music technique but you are right. Only If I keep experimenting, I will find my answer. Thank you for that" said Roshi smilingly.

Sabu also smiled. Then a growl can be heard from Sabu's stomach, "don't mistake me, I haven't eaten for a few days" said Sabu as he grinned sheepishly. Roshi just laughed, "Don't worry I was just about to go inside that forest and get some food, would you like to join me?" asked Roshi as he got up. "Of course," said Sabu and both of them went inside the nearby forest.


	3. Chapter 3 First Friend

I don't own Naruto. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 First Friend

Time Skip: 5 years

It was early in the morning and Minato was sitting in his house, "Hey Naruto, come here" shouted Minato. A 3 inches tall Naruto came running towards Minato. "I want to tell you something, but before that," said Minato and hugged Naruto tightly, "happy birthday son," said Minato smilingly.

"Thanks, dad" replied Naruto who also smiled. "For my birthday gift, I am going to start teaching you the basics of reading, writing and fitness and also taijutsu but that will be later. For now, it will be only fitness. Jiraiya-sensei and the others are coming to meet you, so try to finish all your work before that" said Minato with a smile. "Okay," said Naruto smilingly. "Hey Minato, did you forget what we talked about yesterday," said Kushina smilingly who was standing behind Naruto

"Ah yes, actually I did. In the evening you are going to meet your first friend Naruto. We talked to his dad yesterday and both of them are going to come in the evening. So finish your training by then and you can play with him during the evening okay?" asked Minato. Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically. "Good, now let's start your fitness," said Minato and stood up. Then Naruto also stood up and both of them went to the ground located behind their house. Kushina also followed them to the ground.

"Now Naruto, when it comes to training I am quite strict so I want you to follow my instructions and do it without any complaints. I will tell why we do certain things afterwards okay?" said Minato in a strict manner. Naruto nodded his head obediently. "Good, why don't I show you something interesting," said Minato smilingly and used the tiger sign. Immediately a replica of Minato came beside him. Naruto saw this and was gaping mouth wide.

"Dad…that's really cool, how did you do that?" asked Naruto very eagerly. "It's called Kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu). It's a high-level technique" said Minato. "It's really amazing…teach me how to do that" asked Naruto still in awe of the clone beside Naruto. "Don't worry, you will certainly learn it in the future, so for now just focus on what I teach you" said Minato smilingly. "Fine," said Naruto in a dejected manner. The clone vanished from the place in a puff of smoke. "Now start running," said Minato and Naruto immediately started running.

"Wow…I never thought of this before but as Naruto is growing up, he is looking a lot like Minato" thought Kushina as she looked at the both of them. She smiled and went back inside the house. A few hours passed. Naruto was sweating and panting while Minato was scribbling something in his small book.

"Hey Minato, I have prepared lunch, it's time to eat" shouted Kushina. "You heard your mother, let's go eat," said Minato smilingly. Naruto also smiled and both of them went inside and started eating. Both of them finished eating and they went inside to Naruto's room. "Good, now I am going to teach you the basics of reading and writing," said Minato and took a notebook and a pencil. This went on for another three hours.

"Well keep practising and I will come back and check," said Minato and left the room. "So, how's he doing?" asked Kushina as he came out of the room. "He's grasping things quickly. He just needs to keep working at it and he will be fine" said Minato smilingly. "Then what about the clone?" asked Kushina curiously.

"He's just a five-year-old boy. He will obey my commands but won't work hard wholeheartedly. He needs some kind of incentive, so I gave him one. That's all" said Minato with a smile. "I see…but why not show him more complicated techniques and his incentive will be even more?" asked Kushina.

"Again, he's just a five year old. I have to appeal to that mind. I have shown him the bunshin no jutsu (clone jutsu) which is a relatively simple technique he will think about it more and that's what I want him to do. I want him to develop the habit of thinking instead of spoon-feeding everything. It will help him in the long run" said Minato smilingly.

Hearing the explanation Kushina just smiled, "you are really something else. You adjusted to having a baby so early in our lives and now you are making decisions which will help him in the future. Jiraiya-sensei was right about you when he said that you don't make any decision without any reason" thought Kushina and kissed him in the cheek to which Minato blushed heavily.

"Why…what was that for?" asked the flustered Minato. "Just felt like giving you a kiss," said Kushina smilingly. Minato blushed even more. "Wow…this is the first time I have seen you getting this flustered," said the smiling Jiraiya as he suddenly appeared behind Minato. "Jiraiya-sensei," said Minato in surprise as he turned around.

"I thought you will be coming much later," said Minato. "Yup, that's what I told you, but I wanted to come here quick and spend some time with my godson since it's his birthday today. By the way, how are you Kushina?" asked Jiraiya as he looked to the side.

"I am fine, thank you for asking Jiraiya-sensei," said Kushina. "So where is Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. "He's studying in his room," said Minato. "Okay…what do you teach him?" asked Jiraiya curiously. "Basic reading and writing, increasing his stamina," said Minato. "Is it required for you to start teaching a five-year-old?" asked Jiraiya worriedly.

"I understand your concern Jiraiya-sensei, but you know the reputation I have in the shinobi world and the word will certainly go out that I have a son and they will almost certainly target him because they can't get me," said Minato in a serious tone. Both Kushina and Jiraiya didn't say anything. "If by training him now he can fend for himself in the future, then I don't mind doing that. It's for his survival" said Minato.

"Fine…I accept your reasoning, as always. So how's he doing? Is he as good as you?" asked Jiraiya eagerly. "It's hard to say. He is able to grasp things quickly so I don't know if you can call him a prodigy but maybe in a few years we might know" said Minato smilingly. After some time Naruto came out of his room, "I am done, dad" and looked around to see Jiraiya sitting on the chair.

"Jiraiya-san" shouted Naruto and immediately went and hugged him, "happy birthday kiddo," said Jiraiya as he hugged him back. "So I heard you started training, how is that going?" asked Jiraiya as he released from the hug. "It's going good," said Naruto happily. "Okay now for your present," said Jiraiya as he took out a small scroll from his back. He opened it and used hand signs to unseal it.

Immediately around 200 dummy kunai and shuriken appeared on the scroll in a pile. Jiraiya smiled, while Kushina and Minato looked at him in confusion. Naruto had his mouth opened and wide-eyed. "What's the matter?" asked Jiraiya as he looked at both Minato and Kushina's reaction.

"Both of us really liked your present and it's really useful but this is just overkill. How long do you think Naruto will use dummy kunai and shuriken? This is just overkill" said Kushina with a dejected expression on her face. Minato nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't know how much to buy so I bought a little extra. Sorry about that" said Jiraiya with a nervous chuckle.

Jiraiya turned around to look at Naruto, "do you like my gift Naruto?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya smilingly as he was seeing stars in his eyes. "How did you that Jiraiya-sensei? How did you bring all those dummy kunai and shuriken from the scroll?" asked Naruto. "Wait…that was not my present. Don't you like the kunai and shuriken I bought?" asked the confused Jiraiya.

"I do…but the thing you did before was really amazing, what was that and how did you do that?" asked Naruto still eagerly awaiting a response. "Wow…I never thought a five-year-old would be interested in fuinjutsu" thought Jiraiya and began talking "That's called fuinjutsu. It's a high-level art form and it requires lots of studying and very complex to learn. But once you do it can be very deadly in battle. In fact, your father is a great fuinjutsu expert and is world renowned because of that"

Naruto immediately turned to Minato, "dad can you teach me how to do that?" and Minto looked at Naruto and smiled. "Fine I will include fuinjutsu in your training from now on," said Minato smilingly. "Yes" shouted Naruto and jumped up in excitement. "You are going to start teaching him fuinjutsu also? That's a lot of work for a five-year-old. Can he handle it?" asked Jiraiya.

"I think he can…he is an Uzumaki after all" said Kushina proudly. Minato looked at her and smiled. "Well…that's true," said Jiraiya smilingly. "Now that you have also bought all these kunai and shurikens, it's time to put them to use. With fitness, I am also going to start on Kunai and shuriken throwing" said Minato smilingly. Naruto ran towards Minato.

"What do we do now dad? I have already finished my work" asked Naruto curiously. "Good, since your friend is coming only in the evening, why don't you learn something new? Your mom is going to teach you the basics of fuinjutsu. Just like how you are learning how to read and write kanji, you are also going learn to read and write the language of sealing. Your mom is an expert at sealing by the way" said Minato. Naruto looked at his mom in surprise.

"You heard your dad. Let's go inside and start your lesson" said Kushina smilingly. Naruto nodded his head and both of them went inside. "By the way, who is this friend you were talking about?" asked Jiraiya curiously. "You are going to meet him in a few hours, so be patient till then," said Minato and both of them sat in the living room

It was around six when a knock on the door can be heard. Minato went and opened the door. Two similar looking people, one tall and one short are standing near the door. A tall, well-built man having dark hair which was cut in a bowl style, thick eyebrows along with a bristling moustache and a small goatee. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and a yellow scarf around his neck. He wore regular shinobi sandals

The shorter one wore a sleeveless green jumpsuit and a red scarf around his neck. His dark hair was also cut in a bowl style and has thick eyebrows. Overall he looked like a miniature version of the tall guy. He also wore sandals

"Duy-san, please come in," said Minato with a smile on his face. Duy had a smile on his face and came inside along with his son. "Thank you for having us Minato," said Duy happily. "Not at all Duy-san. It's great that you could join us today" said Minato. "Thank you, this is my son Might Guy," said Duy and kept his hand on Guy's shoulders.

"It's…nice to meet you," said Guy meekly. "It's also nice to meet you, Guy, let me bring my wife and son," said Minato smilingly and went inside to one of the rooms. "It's been quite long since we have met, hasn't it Duy?" said Jiraiya sitting on the chair. Duy turned to look at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-san, I never expected to see you here. It's an honour to meet you" and Duy bowed his head down.

"It's also nice to meet you Duy. So that is your son Guy, he looks just like you" said Jiraiya smilingly. "I hope that is the only similarity between us because I want him to surpass me in the future," said Duy passionately. "If he has your passion and your never give up attitude I am pretty sure he will surpass you," said Jiraiya still smiling.

"Thank you Jiraiya-san for your kind words," said Duy and was about to say more when Guy pulled his pants. Duy went down to his level, "who's that guy dad?" asked Guy curiously. "He's Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. He's as strong as the hokage" said Duy smilingly. "Wow," said Guy and looked at Jiraiya in awe.

"Sorry for waiting Duy-san," said Kushina as she, Naruto and Minato came from inside the room. "It's no problem at all. This is my son Might Guy" said Duy. Kushina looked at Guy and smiled. "Nice to meet you," said Guy and hid behind Duy's legs. "This is Naruto," said Minato and pushed Naruto forward. "It's really nice to meet you Duy-san," said Naruto and bowed. Duy just smiled. Guy didn't say anything.

Naruto looked at Guy and went forward. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, what's yours?" asked Naruto smilingly. "My name is Might Guy," said Guy. "Do you want to see my room?" asked Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear. Guy looked at Naruto for a few seconds, smiled and went with him to his room.

"Hey Naruto, don't trouble Guy too much" shouted Kushina in a slightly angry tone. "Ok mom" replied Naruto and both of them went inside the room. "Please sit down Duy-san, I will get you something to drink," said Kushina and went inside the kitchen. Both of them sat on the chair near the dining table.

"I am going to see Sarutobi-sensei since I haven't met him after coming to the village. I will see you later Minato. You too Duy" said Jiraiya and vanished. " I heard about this here and there but never confirmed it. Is it true that Jiraiya-san was the lowest ranked student when he was in the academy, is that true?" asked Duy after Jiraiya vanished. "Yes, that's true," said Minato with a small smile on his face.

"Wow…Jiraiya-san is really amazing. From dead last and now he is one of the strongest ninja in the world. Not many people can do that" said Duy in a reverential tone. "I know one other person who is just like Jiraiya," said Minato. "Oh…who is that?" asked Duy curiously.

"It's you of course," said Minato and Duy was surprised by that statement. "I heard about your story. You couldn't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Only with taijutsu, you have become a ninja. That's something not even Jiraiya-sensei can say" said Minato with a slight determination in his voice.

"You can say all you want but I am still a genin you know, whereas you are a genius who graduated the academy at 9, became chunin at 10 and Jonin at age 12. So I am nothing when compared to you and the worst part is, it seems my son is also like me. He also cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu" said Duy in a sad tone and having a dejected expression on his face.

Minato looked at Duy for a few seconds, "During my time as genin, I learned a lot from Jiraiya-sensei. Techniques, stealth, tactics, you name it and he has taught me that. But there is one very important thing I learned from him that has helped me all my life and is helping me even now. In fact, it has helped me so much that I wouldn't be half a shinobi that I am today if I hadn't learned that" said Minato looking at Duy. Kushina came with a cup of tea and placed it near Duy and sat next to Minato.

Duy looked at him curiously. "It's the determination to never give up," said Minato. Duy was stunned to hear that statement. "That's right and I want my son to have that trait. So don't give up on being a ninja and don't give up on your son too. Let people say what they want about you. Don't listen to them. You are an inspiration to me" said Minato smilingly.

"He has always talked about you highly and he admires you very much. Even I have seen it myself when people talk bad things about you but you take it in stride and continue working towards your goal. If anything you are an inspiration for all shinobi" said Kushina smilingly. "I…I don't know what to say. This…this is the first time anyone has said something like this to me" said Duy and slowly tears formed around his eyes. "I'm sorry...something got in my eye," said Duy as he turned around and wiped his tears.

Minato and Kushina didn't say anything. "I don't think I can be an inspiration to anyone since I am so weak," said Duy with a small smile and was about to continue when Minato interrupted. "I know your true strength, Duy-san," said Minato in a slightly serious tone. Duy raised his eyebrows to that statement.

"Last week, I went on a solo mission and was coming back to the village when I saw you fighting a group of Kusagakure shinobi. You were being pushed back by them and I was ready to attack when you had a sudden surge of chakra and it was enveloping your whole body. Within a few seconds, you killed every last one of them. The enemies you fought were all jonin. I didn't know what you did but on that day I realised one thing, if you go all out you there's a chance that you can even beat the hokage" said Minato in full seriousness.

Kushina was stunned on hearing this. Duy looked down and had a small smile on his face. "But the question is why are you still a genin and why don't more people know about that technique and that you can also use it," asked Minato curiously.

"Since it has come this far, why don't I tell you more about that technique…" trailed Duy as he looked at Minato and Kushina who was waiting for him to explain. "You see… the technique I used that time is called is Hachimon (eight gates) and it's a kinjutsu (forbidden techniques)" said Duy and looked at the both of them.

Both of them didn't say anything and continued to listen. "They are eight specific tenketsu on a person's chakra pathway system which limits the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. As you release each of the tenketsu a sudden surge of chakra is flooded throughout the body. The amount of chakra increases as you release keep on releasing the tenketsu" said Duy.

There was silence for a few seconds. "I see that's why you were always slow during missions and you haven't shown this technique to anyone yet," said Minato. "You are astute as always Minato," said Duy smilingly. "I don't get it," said Kushina looking confusedly at the both of them.

"You see Kushina, the Hachimon is a technique which puts a lot of stress on the body. That's why physically a person has to train a lot to use that technique because as you use the tenketsu it puts a lot of strain on your body and if your body is not prepared enough to handle the stress and backlash which comes from using the technique, it can cripple you or worse. That's why it's labelled as a kinjutsu" said Minato in full seriousness.

"Oh" exclaimed Kushina. "I read that if you used all the eight gates at once it can lead to death no matter how much you train," said Duy in a sad voice. There was silence again for a few seconds. "Are you going to teach this technique to Guy?" asked Kushina worriedly. He's just like me…and he must learn this technique in order to survive in this world" said Duy.

"But…" said Kushina before being interrupted by Duy. "I am going to train him to make sure that he doesn't make the same mistakes as I did. By the time I am done with him, his body will be trained enough so that he can withstand the stress of using the Hachimon. I believe that he will surpass me and will be a great shinobi in the future" said Duy with a smile on his face.

"If he has your determination then I am sure that he can be a great shinobi," said Minato smilingly. Kushina also smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

[Hokage Tower]

The hokage was sitting at his desk and doing his usual paperwork. "For the longest time, I have seen you doing this paperwork. I think you have become an expert" said Jiraiya as he came inside the room from the window.

"I have no other choice now do I? There's no suitable replacement for me yet and also the second shinobi war only got over a few years back. There is still a threat of war looming so I must be even more vigilant and prudent when selecting the next candidate" said the hokage as he put his pen down and looked at the sannin. "So how's your spy network along? Last time when we spoke…around three years ago you said you are creating a network where you can get a lot of information which is not easily obtained…for a price, of course," asked the hokage.

Jiraiya smiled, "all done and complete. It's started working and I have to say, only a few modifications and it just might be the best information collection hub in the world"

"Oh…that's nice…so any news from other villages?" the hokage asked him with a serious expression on his face. "Nothing major, all the kage's stayed the same but each of them are bolstering their strength. I also heard that they are trying their hardest to train their jinchuriki to have complete control of the beast. Not many are successful though. I don't know why but all the villages including the smaller ones are doing the same" said Jiraiya.

Hiruzen didn't speak but got up and walked near the window. "Do you think a war is coming Sarutobi sensei?" asked Jiraiya while looking at the opposite direction.

"I don't think so but it is certainly going in that direction. I hope someone or something stops that flow" said Hiruzen as he took out his pipe and started smoking. "Any news about Tsunade?" asked the hokage.

"You know the usual, drinking and gambling as always," said Jiraiya. "I know she lost a lot of people in her life but does she have to go on like this? I don't know what to do even though she's my student" said the hokage dejectedly.

"Speaking of, how's your favourite student Orochimaru? Still trying to learn all the jutsu's in the world?" asked Jiraiya mockingly. "Jiraiya…" said the hokage with a hint of sadness. "Look I know you consider him as your favourite and I don't give a rat's ass about it. You can favour whoever you want, that's your wish. But the way he is moving right now he is becoming more and more…. like Danzo" said Jiraiya which shocked the hokage.

Jiraiya turned around and looked at him in full seriousness and anger. "I have heard things here and there about him which is really not good. If what I hear is true he is becoming something else, something different. You better reel your student in or else he will become just like Danzo. All that talent and useless to the village and to the people around him. It's your responsibility. If he becomes another Danzo or worse it's all because of you" finished Jiraiya.

"I am pretty sure he won't become like him because I trust him," said the hokage with a small bit of hesitation in his voice. "Keep telling yourself that. It just might make you feel better after he does something crazy" said Jiraiya mockingly and turned to the window.

"For all your reputation and your intelligence, you still don't know what your favourite student's true form is. Mark my words he will one day show his true colours and hopefully, you will have the strength to take it. Remember what we talked today" said Jiraiya and jumped off the building.

[With Naruto and Guy]

"Wow…you room is big. The things you are learning is really interesting" said Guy as he sat on the bed while looking at the books on the shelves near the bed. "I know, it's really interesting but it's really hard to learn. What about you Guy? Are you learning anything" asked Naruto eagerly. "I started learning taijutsu," said Guy and having a small smile on his face.

"Nice…but do you know any cool ninjutsu?" asked Naruto. "No and even if I want to, I can't learn ninjutsu nor genjutsu," said Guy sadly. "Why not?" asked Naruto. "I don't know. My dad checked me out last week and said that I can't access much of my chakra. So I can't use any ninjutsu as my chakra is very low. So, the only thing I can learn is taijutsu. Since my dad is an expert at taijutsu, he's teaching me his style" said Guy with a sad tone in his voice.

A few seconds of silence ensued, "you know there's a high chance I can't enter the academy because of lack of talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu" said Guy breaking the silence. Naruto looked at Guy for a few seconds, "You know Jiraiya right?" and Guy nodded his head. "My dad told me he was the dead last in the class," said Naruto. Guy was visibly shocked. "I know, it was a shock to me as well because Jiraiya is one of the legendary Sannin and according to my dad he can even beat the hokage if he wants to," said Naruto. Guy jaw dropped hearing this statement.

"When I asked my dad how is he so strong then, he told me that Jiraiya-san never gave up and kept on pushing. I also directly asked Jiraiya-san about this and he also said the same thing I don't know what you are going through and I can't understand it also. But there is one thing I know; I don't want to give up. That's going to be my ninja way" said Naruto with determination in his eyes.

"Do you think I can also become a great ninja, just like my dad or Jiraiya-san?" asked Guy as he got down from the bed. "Of course, you can. If Jiraiya-san can become a great ninja from being a dead last, so can you" said Naruto happily. Guy had a small smile on his face.

"Why don't we make a promise to each other that we won't ever give up, no matter what," said Naruto smilingly as he raised his hand for a fist bump. Guy looked at Naruto, smiled and tapped his fist against Naruto's. "Okay, now that is over with. Let's go outside and start playing, do you like to throw dummy shurikens?" asked Naruto. Guy just nodded with a smile on his face. Both of them went outside.

[Night Time]

"Guy it's time to go" shouted Duy from the living room. Guy and Naruto came running inside. "So, did you have fun Guy?" asked Minato smilingly. Guy nodded his head with a huge smile. "That's good," said Minato. "Thank you for accommodating him Minato, Kushina," said Duy. "We are very glad that Guy has become such good friends with our Naruto," said Kushina.

"Duy-san can you bring Guy some other time? We had such a blast" said Naruto smiling. "Of course, I will bring him. You guys should also come to our house" said Duy looking at the Minato and Kushina. "Of course, we will certainly do that," said Minato. Both Guy and Naruto said their goodbyes.

"Naruto, I want you to take Duy as an example and continue training. He is someone I respect deeply so make sure to learn a lot from him when I take you there next time" said Minato smilingly. Naruto nodded his head as all three of them went inside.

After walking for some time, "Dad Naruto is really something else" said Guy. Duy looked at him curiously, "How so?" and Guy looked straight at the road. "You know how the other kids tease me since I can't do any ninjutsu," said Guy sadly. Duy just nodded his head. Guy stopped walking, "When I told Naruto about my condition you know what he said"? He said if I don't give up, I can also become a great ninja. We also made a promise to each other that both of us will become great shinobi" said Guy smiling with tears welling up in his eyes. Duy looked shocked and started crying a little.

After a few seconds, "Minato your son is just as amazing as you" thought Duy as he crouched down. "Guy from now on. I am going to increase your training level and we are going to train a lot more so that you can fulfil your promise to Naruto. Are you ready for it?" asked Duy after wiping his tears. Guy nodded his head with a determination in his eyes. "For your determination, you deserve a hug," said Duy smilingly and hugged Guy.


End file.
